maswartz_powerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Zoltar
Name: Zoltar Age: 30 Personality/Bio: Brave and honorable, when Zoltar saw Noxturn's forces attacking the innocent he wanted to help in anyway, leading him to volunteer first for Zordon’s experiment. And with a call of “With the power of Eltar” a red glow engulfed his body. He was the first Red Ranger. The five confronted Noxturn’s forces and the universe saw for the first time that evil was no longer unopposed. The Power Rangers were here. After months of combat Zordon invented a flying machine his brother jokingly dubbed a “zord”. The Eltar Flyer Zord was the key to many victories. At one point Zoltar visited the nearby planet of Edenoi and requested aid from their King, however the king while sympathetic to their cause refused to endanger his people by incurring Noxturn’s wrath. Noxturn, growing more and more paranoid about the rangers being the five stars of the prophecy, engaged them in combat himself. The battle lasted for hours and ended with Zoltar sending the ruthless warlord flying into the stars where he would not return for millennia. However the victory was not without its cost. Zoltar was thought to have perished. However inside Zordon’s lab his newest creation stirred. Zordon had been working on a robotic ranger to fight alongside the others, however Zoltar’s spirit possessed it creating a Phantom Ranger. The rest of the team returned to lives of peace but the two brothers looked to the stars and knew their work had only begun. They traveled the stars with their assistant Alpha 5 spreading knowledge of the morphing grid and laying the seeds for future heroes. On Mirinoi they sealed five sabres within a stone for example. Finally they arrived on Earth where the evil Rita Repulsa was beginning her attack. The brothers fought back, aided by a discovery. They found a box containing a set of coins that surged with power. Zoltar followed the map and found the creator of the coins. A being named Ninjor Ninjor revealed that after an encounter with a Blue Bird, he drew power from the ancient beasts known as dinosaurs. However he was unsatisfied with their brutal ways and returned to the path of the ninja. And so they used the coins to fight back against Rita’s forces. Even creating a set of suits, weapons, and mighty zords to match them. Tragically in one of the final battles Goldar stole the green coin and all that went with it. The Dragon Coin and powers would be in Rita’s possession for thousands of years. Finally the two sides fought and both won and lost. Rita and her forces were sealed away and sent into space. Zordon was trapped within the time warp and his brother barely managed to get the signal to allow communication. Eltarians have an unique spiritual energy. The longer they live the stronger this power becomes. Even in their situations the brother’s spirits continued to grow stronger. Zoltar acting on his brother's behalf traveled the Earth. He found an island with massive beasts. He found warriors who used mystic arts. And he helped create an alliance with NASADA once mankind reached the stars. Zoltar felt a need to explore the universe and so left his brother to see what was out there. Meanwhile Zordon prepared for the day he hoped would never come, the day Rita returned. Years later the day came and a new team of Rangers was formed. The battle began anew. Years later during a battle against evil Zoltar felt a wave of energy. It was the Z-Wave. His brother’s spirit appeared to him and they parted ways once more. Years later after the Rangers of Earth fended off the Stellar Empire, Zoltar returned to duty. Using his suit’s cloaking feature Zoltar turned his armor red to honor his original suit. Zoltar pretended to be a mere pirate in order to fool the Stellar Empire, it worked and he was allowed to search the universe for the orbs which formed into Ranger Keys. He soon got a crew together to help in his search. The first was a rogue named Dresk who Zoltar saw great power in. He had hoped to help Dresk use this power to help others. The second was a wanderer in Red looking for a purpose named Marvelous. Zoltar saw greatness in him too. Zoltar had become known as the Red Phantom by this point and he told his crew that the Ranger Keys were the key to the “greatest power” though he did not tell what the power was. Finally after months the trio managed to gather all the Ranger Keys together. Tragically Dresk betrayed the others to the Empire in order to gain the Greatest Power. Zoltar managed to buy Marvelous enough time to flee with the Keys however he suffered too much damage. His Eltarian spirit began to fade. He used his final bursts of power to teleport himself back to Eltar, back to Zordon’s lab where everything began so long ago. Surrounded by the spirits of his brother and his team Zoltar finally entered the light as his spirit washed over the ruins of Eltar. After the return of the Royal Riders a familiar spirit became restless once more. Zoltar longed to explore and protect the universe again and so sought out the help of many of his allies. And so in Zordon’s lab on Eltar where it all began so many years ago it began anew. Billy, Andrew Hartford, Lewis, and others built a new robotic body for Zoltar to possess. They used Zoltar’s original Ranger form as a base but added new features. One such feature is that his power is tapped directly into the Red field of the Morphing Grid allowing him to call on the power of ANY Red Ranger in the universe who has ever been connected to the Morphing Grid. (when he calls on a power that team’s symbol replaces the bolt on his chest) His new body also is more agile and stronger than his original Phantom body. But Zoltar wasn’t the only one reborn that day. Using the time travel power of the DrillRex Zord they were able to return to the day of Dark Specter’s invasion of Eltar and retrieved a back up of Alpha 5′s data banks right before his body was destroyed. Once they returned to the present they built a better body for the faithful robot (the 95 movie version of Alpha). A new upgraded version of the Eltar Zord was built as well. And so Zoltar, King Takgo and Alpha 5.5 traveled to a space station controlled by an AI once befriended by Cody Rodgers (aka Power Rider 4Z) and set their course to the edge of the known universe to map and explore the unknown. With their aid the universe continues to reveal its secrets. Morphing Call- Zoltar can assume a form that resembles his original living body and change between the two at will. He prefers to call out “I call on the power of the Red Ranger” Morphing- The suit activates and glows red as an orb of red energy forms the helmet. Category:Power Rangers Category:Characters Category:Power Rangers Eltar Category:PR Leaders Category:Red Ranger Category:Extra Hero Category:Great Power Holder